My Life Would Suck Without You
by Gleek.The.Freak.Out2012
Summary: "You know something?" "What's that?" "My life really would suck without you."  Happy Valentine's Day :D  Early Vday story


**Random one-shot, dedicated to my best friend and my Agent Three ;) She knows who she is. She'll always be my Agent Three and I'll always be her Agent Six. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either, Nick, Jeff, Glee or 'My Life Would Suck Without You.' {Wouldn't we all love to though?}**

Jeff Sterling wasn't sure how many times he'd gotten into a fight with his best friend and roommate, Nick Duval, but he knew it wasn't the first time they'd gotten into one this serious within the last week or so. All he knew was that his friend had opt in rooming temperarily with Thad Harwood, another fellow Warbler and Warbler Council Member, who had no roommate at the moment due to his own roommate transfering from Dalton. Jeff sighed in annoyance as he laid out on the floor of his dorm, wishing his best friend would forget their fight and return. Hell, he couldn't even remember what they'd been fighting for in the first place. If he remembered even a little, it had been over something stupid probably. It usually was over the stupidest things ever, he mused.

The blonde groaned, running his hand through his hair as he got up, fixing his blazer as he turned to head out for Warbler Practice before Wes had a fit about him being late. After 15 minutes into the meeting, Jeff was already getting annoyed over the arguing that seemed to have suddenly exploded out of no where between Trent and Thad over what exactly the blonde hadn't a clue but he could really care less. He looked up at the ceiling as he wondered curiously where his brunet counterpart was. For whatever reason, he couldn't figure out where Nick was. He did know though that the brunet was anywhere but in Warbler practice like he should be.

As if he could read the blonde's mind, Trent spoke up, looking at Wes curiously. "Where's Nick?" He asked, tilting his head. Wes looked over to Jeff, who looked away with a shrug. He leaned forward a bit. "Warbler Nick mentioned he'd be a bit late." Wes answered, looking at the papers in front of him. "Could we _please_ get to our meeting now?" He demanded as various Warblers talked amoungst themselves, ignoring the Asian Warbler.

Jeff tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed as he heard music ringing through the hallway suddenly. The three Warbler Council members looked at one another before, Thad spoke up.

"Jeff, open the door would you?" He muttered, looking back at the desk before him as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. Jeff sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked to the door and opened it. His eyes widened a bit coming unusally close to a set of familiar hazel eyes. The music in the hall, hitting him in full blast as his best friend stepped back, guitar in hand. Jeff stepped back a bit, taking his friend's attire in. Instead of the typically found clothing of the Dalton Boys, Nick wore a pair of semi-baggy jeans and a strangely tight graphic tee and red converse, matching the red shirt.

The brunet smiled somewhat sheepishly as he started to sing.

"_Guess this means you're sorry  
>You're standing at my door<br>Guess this means you take back  
>All you said before<br>Like how much you wanted  
>Anyone but me<br>Said you'd never come back  
>But here you are again<em>."

Jeff scowled softly in slight annoyance as he turned his head to the side. Nick rolled his eyes as he continued to sing, a few of their fellow Warblers having joined in singing. Nick stepped towards Jeff and grabbed his wrist, intertwinning their hands loosely as he moved. The blonde gave him the same annoyed look as he took his wrist back.

"_Because we belong together now  
>Forever united here somehow<br>Yeah you got a piece of me  
>And honestly<br>My life would suck without you_."

Jeff looked at Nick, a light smile crossing his face as he rolled his eyes. Nick grinned, dancing around the blonde, who stood there arms crossed over his chest.

"_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
>Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight<br>I know that I've got issues  
>But you're pretty messed up too<br>Either way I found out  
>I'm nothing without you<em>."

The brunet made a funny face at the blonde before flicking the blonde's forehead. Jeff couldn't help as a smile crossed his own face as he playfully slapped his boyfriend's hand away. He laughed slightly as Nick acted semi-dramatically, singing and dancing around him.

"_Because we belong together now  
>Forever united here somehow<br>Yeah you got a piece of me  
>And honestly<br>My life would suck without you_."

Jeff stepped away, smiling, from Nick as he turned back into the Warbler Practice Hall. He slid between fellow Warblers as they sang along. He rolled his eyes, unable to wipe the smile from his face as he continued to move away from his boyfriend, who continued to follow his every move.

"_Being with you is so dysfunctional  
>I really shouldn't miss you<br>But I can't let you go  
>Oh Yeah<em>!"

Nick smiled, grabbing Jeff's hands as the blonde's back remained away from him. Their 'Cat-Mouse' game coming to an end as the he pulled the male down, pressing their foreheads together, somewhat whispering the last part of the song against his boyfriend's lips.

"_Because we belong together now  
>Forever united here somehow<br>Yeah you got a piece of me  
>And honestly<br>My life would suck without you_!"

Jeff returned his smile, pressing their lips together lightly. Nick sighed contently into the kiss, the pair having forgotten for a moment about their fellow Warblers. The blonde pulled back a bit and looked at him. Nick looked at him with a hopeful expression. "So.. does this mean our fight's over?" He asked, semi-cautiously. Jeff pulled back with a serious look.

"I really don't know, Nick. You kind of upset me pretty bad.." He stated with a pout, looking away, hiding the smile that graced his face. The other sighed, looking to the floor.

"Come on, Jeffy!" He objected. Jeff turned, looking at him.

"Babe, you were forgiven the second we started to fight." He stated simply, kissing him lightly. Nick smiled, arms around the blonde.

"You can be such a brat, Jeff."

"Takes one to know one, Nicky."

"I love you, six." Nick answered, musingly. Jeff smiled.

"And I love you." He countered, linking their arms. As he pulled Nick down the hall, towards the parking lot of Dalton, he looked at the brunet.

"You know something?"

"What's that?"

"My life really would suck without you." Jeff stated, grinning like mad as he licked his boyfriend's cheek and took off. Nick stood, stunned for a moment before laughing and taking off after him.

**So how bad was my first Glee-fic? Review and let me know please? :3**


End file.
